When Iron Clashes
by theunusualgirl
Summary: When the walls of the brotherhood allow a female through its doors iron clashes and worlds collide. Truly is survival of the fittest with no exceptions.


The waves where rocking us back and fourth. Many others where complaining while I sat in silence. I had forgotten how long we have been on this damn ship but I could tell you it had been too long. The stench in here had become so unbearable that suffocating to death seemed like a better option. Hours later the door was opened and the sunlight shown through. I squinted being blinded by the sun that I haven't seen in so long.

"Everyone get up and follow me." The guard said. I stood up when many stumbled to stand. Once out side I found out that we were at a port, the fresh air caressed my lungs causing an increasing pleasure inside of me.

"Thank Jupiter." I murmured under my breath. I soon came to realize I was the only female among the group I was captured with. I felt all eyes on me since these men haven't seen a female in day's. We where taken into town and told to stand up still as we waited to be sold. Great now I'm going to be a slave. Not long a crowd surrounded us with potential buyers one was a middle aged man by the name of Batatius took interest in me.

"Look at those eyes, so blue like the ocean." He said. I started to stare at him.

"But cold as ice. With this tan skin complexion and long dark hair, truly a reincarnation of Venus. How much for this one?" He asked the seller.

"2,000 coins."

"Why so much?"

"Well for her obvious beauty but also because she was hard to get."

"What you you mean by that?"

"She killed two of my men and injured another three."

"My stars. What's your name lovely?"

"Livia." I said coldly.

"Livia." He repeated as if to get used to it. Then he pulled out a bag and handed it to the seller. Then my chains were removed from my and I was told to follow him. As I followed him through the crowd I felt a hand move over and grab my ass. I immediately grabbed the hand twisted the arm it was attached too and brought the man on his knees.

"Learn some respect." I said before I broke his hand. He let out a loud agonizing scream. Everyone turned around and looked at me with shook. my Dominus however looked and started laughing at me.

"You really are something." He said putting his arm around me and I moved out of his arm.

"You're going to make a great gladiatrix." He said.

Oh thank god! I thought I was going to be a sex slave. I can totally be a gladiatrix, I got this. Death was the least of my worries at this point. He took me to his home and handed me over to some of his female slaves where I was bathed in lavender oil and dresses in a long black dress with a leg slit. Dominus entered the room.

"Well don't you look splendid. The gladiators are going to love you." He said. I clenched my jaw as I followed him to the yard where the gladiators where practicing. Once I walked out they all stopped and they stared at me.

A tall man said, "Who's this woman Dominus?"

"She's our new gladiatrix Doctore."

"Ha! Gladiatrix! Looks more like for fucking not fighting." This tall muscular gladiator said walking up to me.

"Excuse me." I hissed stepping closer to him.

"You heard me bitch."

"Ok _bitch _I'm twice the man you'll ever be! And I can tell that on the size of what you are packing down their!"

"You bitch!" He said throwing a punch at me I avoided it simply by moving to the side causing his fist to collide with the wall behind me. I heard his hand crack as he screamed in agony I took this chance and kicked him in his cock. He groaned and fell to the ground.

"Cunt." I said before spitting on him and walking over him.

"Hahaha! Crixus." Dominus said.

"Yes Dominus." The tall muscular man said walking up to us who was apparently Crixus.

"Please show Livia to her room."

"Come with me." He said walking into the building. "Sorry for my brother back their."

"Hm."

"You could accept my apology."

"Why? What have you done wrong? Nothing. I will accept no ones apology other than his own."

He looked at me with shock and rose an eyebrow. "Quite spoken for a women."

"Oh please don't use that term."

"What term?"

"Woman, yes it is what I am however I do not wish to be viewed as one."

"Then what do you wish to be viewed as?"

"A human."

"Do you wish to be viewed this inside the area as well?"

"Especially inside the area. I want so be seen as equal so please don't hold back, even if it causes my own death."

"Do you not fear death."

"No I embrace it."

"You are a rare human."

"I take that as a compliment Crixus."

"Well this is your room." He said opening the door. It was a small room with nothing but a bed and a window. All I needed.

"This will do."

"You must be used to bigger rooms then this."

"What makes you say that?"

"The way you present yourself, perfect posture, a vast vocabulary, and your knowledge in fighting."

"Well you are right."

"Now what's a well off woman I mean human like your self being sold at the port for?"

"Well our village was invaded by the people of this land. As for my knowledge of fighting the men in my family taught the women how to fight if need come the day the men won't be their to protect them, not that they need any protecting."

"Where is this village you speak of?"

"It's a land that floats in the sea."

"That explains why you are so pretty."

I frowned at the word and I could feel the bitterness and sadness spread across my face.

"I'm sorry did I say something wrong?" He said.

"Pretty... My brother once told me that word is unworthy of what I am and everything I will be. That I will never be merely "pretty"."

"He was right."

I turned around and looked at him in the eye.

"Pretty could only hope to be called Livia however pretty is unworthy of being used to complement you Livia. You leave pretty green with envy." He said before leaving the room.

What an intriguing man. I stayed in my room and rested until my stomach started to stir up a storm. I left my room and followed the scent of food throughout the building. I discovered a room filled with men eating and drowning in wine.

"Oh look the new bitch is here." Said the guy who I kicked in the cock earlier today.

"Shut up Cassius!" Crixus said across the room and motioned for me to come over. I took my seat across from him as we where surrounded by other men.

"Livia these are my brothers Spartacus, Barca, and Varro." Crixus said.

"Pleasure to meet all of you." I said as Varro handed me a plate and Barca some wine. I had no idea what was the meat on my plate was but I did not care at this point. I finished it quickly as the men told me their stories and finished with gulping down the cup of wine.

"Slow down their Livia." Crixus said.

"Do you handle wine well?" Spartacus asked.

"I don't know I've only had a sip here or there in my life." I said pouring myself another glass.

"I guess we will see tonight." Varro said.

"Fucking cunt." Cassius said bumping into my back.

"You wish you could fuck this virgin cunt!" I snapped back at him with that a couple whistles were heard throughout the dining area.

"More wine!" I said after finishing my second cup. A couple drinks later I was up dancing on the top of the table entertaining the guys. At the end I dropped to my knees and poured the bottle of wine in my mouth and all over my chest.

"I'm queen of the wine!" I yelled causing the guys too laugh.

"Looks like the queen of wine can't handle her wine that well." Varro said.

I tried to stand up but stumbled in doing so. I was caught by these strong arms. I looked up and I saw Crixus.

"Well hello my strong handsome gladiators what brings me into your arms." I asked.

"The God of wine." He said chuckling, "Time for you to go to your room."

"But the nights so young! Unless we where planning on entertaining our selves instead of resting." I said rubbing his chest with my hands.

"Only in your dreams Livia."

"As long as it feels real." I yelled before he carried me out of the room through the hall way and into my room.

"Now the real party starts." I said stripping my clothes. He looked away leaving me laying on my bed naked.

"Why do you not look at me? Am I not worthy of your gaze?" I asked trying not to sound disappointed.

"You're drunk, I have too much respect for you." He said throwing a blanket at me.

"Respect that's rare." I said as he laid me down on my bed.

"Well my mother taught me to respect women I care for."

"Fuck women!"

"Sorry I forgot. Night Livia."

"Night Crixus." I moaned.

* * *

**R&amp;R to see if I should continue this story or not, if so there will be lemons in the next chapter**


End file.
